


Hallway

by i_just_knew1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_knew1013/pseuds/i_just_knew1013





	Hallway

That hallway will never be just a hallway to you again. Now it’s the hallway where you almost kissed her. The hallway where she almost died. You used to get off the elevator and walk down to number 42 without a second thought. Often you would be engrossed in a case file, or carrying a bag of take out while balancing a stack of videos you rented for the night. Now, she’s everywhere in that hallway. She’s in the dim lights overhead, flickering as you walk between the shadows. You can hear the precise clicking of her heels down the honey-comb tiles. You could even swear there’s the faint remnants of her scent, a mixture of her shampoo, tea with lemon, and something that’s just her, that clings to the walls in that hallway. No that hallway will never be just a hallway again. Now that hallway haunts you with what might have been, and what almost was.


End file.
